We All Thought It Was Over
by SuperRide1796
Summary: A Maximum Ride Fanfic, which has a bit of mystery, romance, kick butt action and some Fax, Faxness...really rubbish at summaries as I don't want to give anything away...so have a read and see what you think. :) cheers!
1. Chapter 1

**First instalment of the second fanfic I have done, I have learnt from my mistakes with the first so I'm hoping this is better...feel free to read that one, but if you have read that one and fancied having a look at this one...I actually love you! Anywho, review as always, don't hesitate to suggest things, point out the flaws, criticise and above all tell me if you like it :) anyway read on... **

Flick walked down the long stretch of road, looping her thumbs into her back pack straps and looking up at the sky. A flock of about twenty birds flew above her and she viewed with awe. She tripped over a small rock too busy looking up the sky and tumbling towards the edge of the road. Luckily no cars were riding past and she simply jumped back onto the path. She then fumbled in her pocket and finally pulling out an MP3 and some headphones. She plugged them in, blocking the countryside and nature out. Turning the volume up so high and occasionally when cars weren't passing, mimed the words to the songs. When walked past a the small concealed alley way, she leapt into fighting mode only to find her friend Fang.  
"Are you serious dude! You gave me a heart attack."  
"I seriously need to teach you some hand to hand combat..." He looked over at her. "Good day?"  
"Same old, what are you doing here?" she gave him a hug, to which he let her but not responding. She noticed his wings tucked behind him almost camouflage with his clothing.  
"I heard a few...things that might interest you...and bright some friends along to help"  
"Fang, that...stuff just doesn't pay anymore and my husband, he doesn't know anything..."  
"Husband? That Sam guy?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Nice. Okay but I hoped you didn't mind me bringing some friends to I don't know stay?"  
"Yes, yes fine- Congrats on taking down that school...what have you don't in your free life?"  
"Bought a house, earning a living...thought I would tour the world not on the run and with Max, and wanted to get into what you do or did or whatever"  
"Still helping people? Geese dude...saving the world wasn't enough?"  
"Clearly not, so do we have a deal..."  
"I will help in anyways I can but I'm not getting back into it I have my life to think about now, I have a job, I have a husband..."  
"I know, but this organisation does things, Flick and no not gene modification, but stuff, at least let me explain before you cut yourself out of this..." She sighed, staring up at him.  
"Okay, how many friends you got with you?" She asked looking around.  
"Just one- "  
"Max?"  
"Indeed." She started to walk and Fang followed.  
"Fang how did you find me?" She came apprehensive she had specifically made her trail cold, all those fake names, addresses, identities, deaths.  
"I have my ways..."  
"Was it difficult?"  
"Yeah, you covered well" she looked away noticing someone behind them. The figure walked out of hiding. Her silhouette was all Flick could see, which promptly showed her wings. Flick eased her thoughts telling herself this was Max.  
"Max, nice to see you again..." She said.  
"Yeah Flick you too" she said genuinely that Flick felt an inner friendship regrow.

**POV Max**

We made our way to the house on foot, Flick plugging her key in the door and pushing it open. She ushered to us to hide our wings and let us inside swiftly.  
"Sam?" She called out. An acknowledgement came from the kitchen. Fang waltzed through, bear-hugging Sam and tackling him to the ground because apparently that's what guys do. Flick jokingly tutted with her hands on her hips. Fang came to my side leading my through the kitchen.  
"Hey Hun, how was work?" Sam called from the floor as she helped him up.  
"Not bad, how was being at home all day suiting you..."  
"Well, myself and Jenny had a lot of fun today, painting...I put her to bed about an hour ago." Jenny?  
"Woah, you guys have a daughter..." Fang said almost as though he hadn't heard right. I didn't know there were children involved in this.  
"Yeah-" Flick said. "She's six now" she said smiling. Fang looked over Flick, his face was priceless. I mean why shouldn't they have a kid, they're married and have been mostly likely from what we know a good six, seven years.  
"Any other surprises, Flick?"  
"Nope, I did try to tell you...earlier" I think she almost mentally slapped herself for giving away information to Sam that she would rather keep to herself.  
"So what brings you guys here anyways..." Sam said stirring a pot on the hob.  
"Just a friendly visit" I pipe.  
"I'm going to go and check on Jenny...I'll be back in a mo" she kisses Sam on the cheek and leaves the kitchen heading up the stairs.  
"So, you finally proposed, Fang said jumping on top on the counter"  
"Yeah, then we thought it was a miracle when we found out we were pregnant because Flick always said she couldn't have children so..." Well that was because she couldn't die, she was another genetic mutation like us, they had tested on Fang's mortality and tested in on her, she was the only one to survive, but because she was technically dead she couldn't have children. We would definitely quiz her later.

"Wow man, nice job..."  
"Thanks...you staying for dinner?"  
"Yeah, I mean if that's okay...Flick said we could stay a little while anyway"  
"Cool, Jenny will love you guys..." He said and stirred a little more. Flick came back into the kitchen.  
"She's sound asleep, what did you do with her today? Make her run in the Olympics?"  
"Yeah, her shot putting skills are-" a scream came from upstairs. Flick was the first to react, practically running up the stairs. Fang followed. Sam switched off the hob and followed me up after Fang. When I came into the room a figure was standing near the curtain holding what I assumed to be Jenny.  
"Let her go, she's just a child!" Flick shouted.  
"Mummy?"  
"It's okay sweetie, it's okay..." Flick tried, with much emotion in her voice. Sam had pushed past me and was now in front. I went into a fighting stance naturally. I was a bit out of practice but I bet I could still do some damage.  
"I've called the police, hand her over" Sam proceeded with caution. Flick touched his back, a tear had rolled down her face. Fang had an arm out to me and I took it, to let him know I was still here. The figure moved towards them and Flick turned on the light.

"Jeb!" Flick said.  
"I, I just wanted to see my granddaughter!" He shouted.  
"Is this your dad?" Sam asked. Yes, he was, I thought.  
"Yes" Flick said. "Technically, not biologically" well I had the biological bit down. I came in front on Sam.  
"J- Dad give her to me." I said.  
"Max?"  
"Yes now please hand her over..." He reluctantly handed the little girl over. She has blond curly hair and a sweet angelic face she reminded me of a younger version of Angel.  
"It's okay honny" I soothed. Lifting her up and taking her to Flick. By this time Sam had leapt on Jeb, which I had to hand to him was brave and Fang joined him. Flick took Jenny and checked her over, rubbing away her tears and hugging her tightly. "Flick take her, we got this..." She nodded and left the room. I touched Sam's shoulder. "We got this, go and check on Jenny" he nodded unsure and left.  
"Fang, Fang stop..." He eased and stood up.  
"What are we going to do?" Fang asked.  
"I don't know" I confide. Fang pulled Jeb up and slammed him against the wall, pinning him so he couldn't move.  
"What do you want?" Fang lifted his voice.  
"I want that little girl, she's my granddaughter, she is a miracle, she could be like Flick."  
"You're not still testing on people, Jeb we took that down years ago, it's all over!" I shouted.  
"No! I'm not a scientist anymore, that ship has sailed ever since your mum..." I bit back a scream of even him mentioning her.  
"Just go!" I shouted and he jumped out the window. I ran to the window expecting to see his body scrawled across the lawn, but he had disappeared. I walked over to Fang, he had a bruise forming under he right eye. I touched his face and he winced.  
"Fang?"  
"I thought it was all over..." Fang said. "We brought this here, here to Flick and her family, her perfect normal life, which we just made un-normal for her" I hugged him tight.  
"Fang...don't be stupid, he's been coming over here awhile" Flick came in, putting a hand on his and my backs, just under our wings. "Thank god you were both here, there is no way he would have let go without you two, especially you Max, thank you..." She trailed off.  
"Flick, how...?" I began.  
"I'll fill you in tomorrow okay, Sam's at work tomorrow and I swear I will tell you everything okay?"  
"Okay..." Fang said.

Flick left the little girls room and Fang and I slumped to the floor, slightly exhausted and run down after the hype of the ordeal. I had this strange instinctual flame inside of me that when into action at that very moment that made me want to kill Jeb. For all that he has done and most likely will do, he had no right coming in here claiming Jenny as his granddaughter, the fact that he was Flick's creator doesn't entitle him father-ship. Fang took my hand in his and squeezing it tightly. The little flame I had was now gone, burnt to a cinder. Here I was sitting there against the pink wardrobe, which I have to admit was cramping my style, and left with my thoughts.  
"Fang?"  
"Hmmm" he said letting go of my hand and diving his own around my shoulders.  
"What was that back there?"  
"What?"  
"This blaming yourself thing...we have been traveling everywhere and have brought no bad with us as we have gone, you see Flick and her family and suddenly you go primal on me..."  
"What? No I just...thought that...I was to blame, Flick's a friend I couldn't do that to her..."  
"Okay, okay" we both got up and looked for Flick and Sam. They were both in their room, Jenny between them.  
"Jen, this is Max and Fang..."  
"They're funny names..." Her voice was so quite, innocent and cute.  
"If you say thank you, you might get a big hug from Max and maybe one from Fang" Flick spoke in an exaggerated voice when addressing Jen, like all mothers do I guess. The little girl hopped up and hugged me first and I bent down as she did.  
"You're very welcome" I said matching Flick's voice. She then let go and shook Fangs hand instead.  
"Mummy told me you don't like hugs..." We all chuckled at that. She returned back to Flick and Sam. We left the three of them and went down stairs to check if anyone else had come in. It was all clear. Flick and Sam decided to lock Jen's window just in case and Flick slept in her bed that night just to make sure. We had acquired the spare room, more or less falling asleep straight away.

**So what do you think guys? Nice start? Or horrific attempt? Review please or Pm... I don't care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epic thanks to BlackStarGodliness...**

When Fang woke up, he passed Jenny's room, popping his head in, Flick was laying curled up next to Jenny, they looked so similar that it scared him a little, it was like she was almost an exact copy of her. He headed to the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror, he had bags underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep, but of course Max didn't know this. He was still so worried about all the bad stuff that it kept him awake at nights, no matter how much Max convinced him, or tried to as the case may be, he still had this itch in the back of his brain. The whole reason he wanted to go to Flick was due to a stupid dream he had which worried him not that he thought that his dreams were telling him anything at all, as they hadn't come true or anything. But he just had this inner, he didn't no what exactly but, inner gunk that told him to visit her. Meanwhile Max was lying in the spare room after feeling Fang go to the bathroom, she starred at the ceiling, humouring herself with the artex, creating pictures. Fang came back into the room planting himself next to her, covering her with the quilt he groaned and wrapped an arm around him, which was hard considering he was seated upright, so opted to just lay her hand on his chest. He took her hand and moulded his finger with hers.

POV max

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I knew he had something on his mind.  
"Nothing." I gave him a look and his just just kissed my forehead.  
"Fang, don't do this, I know you, you can tell me anything you know this..." Now he gave me a look. Eurgh, this was so frustrating. "If your worried about Flick, Jeb...Jen? You'll tell me right?" I tried again.  
"I just felt like we needed to be here, for some reason, just a feeling..."  
"Okay...best to go with the gut" I said. He was being stubborn which annoyingly made him more sexy. God this kid! We heard foot steps from the room next to us which had to be Sam, and the manly yawn proved it. Both Fang and I laughed.  
"Tired, Sam." Fang said through the door.  
"Just a tad..." He hollered back. Then both Fang and I got up slipping into sweats, and traveled quietly down the stairs. Sam was already down there by the time we got down.  
"Hey, need coffee?" He pointed to the machine.  
"Sure" Fang said and proceeded to work about the kitchen.  
"Sam, is there anything we can do, I don't want you to think we are intruding..."  
"God guys, if you weren't here last night, things would have gone horribly wrong, you have done enough already but I am curious to what brings you here, if you don't mind me saying it is slightly out of the blue...not that I'm not grateful by all means"  
"Well, Flicks a good friend and We had this impulse to visit her..." I said.  
"Sixth sense..." Sam retaliated. "It's a good sense, thank you again, unfortunately I have work today, I would love to catch up, but as I looked after Jen yesterday it's Flick's turn today...not that I mind, I would rather be at home with Jen, but I guess you still have to make a living"  
"Sure" Fang says. Mr one-syllable man.  
"Help yourselves, I can't imagine Flick being much longer, early riser is our Flick." He said grabbing an apple. "See you guys later" and he left. For some reason both of us exhaled, then looked at each other.  
"That was hard..."  
"What keeping a secret?" We both looked at each other and smiled.  
"Yeah." He took me in his arms and lifted me onto the counter. He eyes boring deep into my skull trying to see something hidden, though I wasn't quite sure what that was so...beats me really. He tugged me against him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took the back of my head in his hands, leaning his lips onto mine.  
"Hey keep it PG..." It was Flick, her hair tied messily in a bun. With Jen wrapped around her shoulders. Fang lifted me back down off the counter and set me on the floor.  
"Sorry, just stealing a moment..." So he does speak to other people with more then one syllable? Well I never. Seven more syllables a record when he's not talking to me.  
"I was only joking..."  
"I know" I went round the back of Flick to see Jen. Her little face smiled as I came into her view.  
"Are you tired?" She nodded smiling.  
"She is beyond cute" I said, which kind of felt unnatural but good.  
"She's a beauty..." Flick swung her round and planted her on the floor. Fang stood, cool as a cucumber against the work surface in the kitchen his arms crossed over his body. Jen moved across the kitchen in ballet style.  
"Where's daddy?"  
"He's at work honny, you have us today!" Flick said enthusiastically.  
"Are we doing school today?" He sweet voice sang.  
"No as we have guests...I home school Jen, call it p-a-r-a-n-o-i-a" she addressed us. Jenny jumped up on a chair around the kitchen table. Taking a bread roll from the middle of the table.  
"These are French..." She says tucking into her breakfast. Flick then to out a book and a sealed plastic box, then gestured to us to come into the living room, which was cream painted apart from the back wall which was chocolate brown. A tv lay in one corner and a sofa faced that backed into the other corner. The length on the room was long, but it was a narrow room. The other corner was bare. We sat down on the sofa and Flick left the door open so she could here Jen if she needed her.

"I thought I couldn't have children, y'know due to the being dead thing...but then I started being sick and...on a whim took a test and six years later...here we are." She put her hands up to her shoulders in a shrug.  
"But you don't even-" I started.  
"Yeah I know...it's a miracle, but I'm scared, I'm scared that's she's like me...she'll live forever like me, that's no way to live." She said, looking down at her lap. I never really thought about it before.  
"She's growing, and she's eating and..." Fang tried.  
"She isn't like you, is what he's trying to say" I said looking at Fang and he smiled.  
"That's what I try to tell myself, but I can't shake this guilt I have I mean-" a scream came from the kitchen. Fang was first to react getting up quickly out the living room door. Flick came up after him and I followed. It wasn't Jeb this time, I could tell from the build and Jeb wouldn't have had a gun to her head. Fang launched himself at the guy and a shot blast through the whole house, the glass shook in the window. Jenny dropped to the floor and I quickly, without thinking scooped her up before she hit the floor, her body falling perfectly in my arms, so light. She was shocked out of her mind, little rolls of years traveling down her face but she wasn't hurt. Thank god. I took her to me hiding her face, as I crouched over her.  
"Flick...she's fine, Flick!" I shouted. But she was on the ground motionless. A pool of blood gathered in the dip in her neck. I looked up at Fang, he had the guy pinned but he was wriggling out of his grip. Flick would wake up any minute. I wanted to help him but I couldn't let go of Jenny. I couldn't let her see. She was silently crying into my chest.  
"Max, run, there are more run!" Fang shouted. I trusted his judgement getting up and I ran, ran out the door, ran out the house. Jenny in my arms, then I took to the air, I could hold her here and she would be fine. There was nothing in the air.  
"Max, where is my mummy?" What was I suppose to say, lying on the floor, technically dead.  
"It's okay sweetie, she's fine" well she will be. "Just keep your head down sweetie" and then I flew to a tree, the nearest one I could find. Camouflaging us in amongst the leaves. I let her leave my grasp, so that I can look at her face. "Are you okay?" I said putting on my best mum voice. She nodded. Her face puffy from crying. I looked through the trees to see if anyone else was in the air. I black figure rose from the building. It had to be Fang, I knew it was Fang, his build...but his silhouette was larger, he was holding Flick. Before they got any closer I took Jen into a hug, she didn't need to see this. Fang found me in the tree settling above us. He gave me a look, it was all I needed for communication. Normally I would have shouted 'report' but with sensitive ears, I chose against this. Flick's whole body jolted and she inhaled gripping Fang to prevent herself falling out the tree. He healed onto her. The wash of relief over his face made me wince, knowing how worried he was previously.

**Yeah so special mu-hasive Thanks to totalbooknerd13 witch out whom this chapter wouldn't be possible... and for all you readers who don't review this is a special request to pick up your magical fingers and type a one word review about this story, just one word...your pen name will be mentioned :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter treeeeeeeeeee...if you'll pardon the pun :) an 'ickle' bit sad this one :'(**

They all sat in the tree for a few moments catching their breath. Then Flick climbed down next to her daughter taking her and holding on to her tight.  
"I don't know what I'm going to tell Sam..." She said over Jen's shoulder. Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to cry, refused to cry in front f her daughter. She was used to this white-coat-business before Jen, before Sam, but now...this had crossed a line. Fang picked this up from her now, he knew she wanted to help with this case, they had something to do with it. It took six years for them to re-build but they did it. They have done it and now Max and Fang had to defeat it again. This time it could go two ways: one, it could be P-easy because they have just got back on their evil pedestal again, or two, they have learnt from their mistakes the first time and now they are stronger and more...prepared. Hopefully for them the former. Although, dear readers I'm sure there would not be a story to tell if it wasn't the latter. Anyway...Max thought of a relevant answer.  
"Tell him the truth, we will help in anyway" she looked up at Fang and he smiled down at her. "But please, it's the only way, I'm sure he will understand he loves you" Max felt a little out of her comfort zone, although wouldn't admit it, and placed a reassuring hand on Flicks back. "The guy, he's taken care of right?" Now she looked up at Fang. He nodded. "Flick, I hope I did the right thing, with Jen..."  
"You did...thank you, you're right by the way...I will tell him..." She paused between sentences as though she was trying to find better English to fill them with but couldn't. Her mind reeling and anxious. She held onto her daughter hard, how was she to do this with her? It was her she was thinking about, Sam would be fine, he was a strong person and not just physically, but emotionally he could handle this, but Jen, Jen was a child an innocent pawn on an evil chess set.  
"We will do anything to help you, anything..." Fang said, his voice shaking but this was only detected by Max. She knew he was shaken up. Fang doesn't show his emotions, or any kind of emotion, he has almost a professional outlook on life. The only emotions he ever showed was those he felt to Max, and only to Max. Now that the school was back in motion, to which he thought was only a little independent group of people to take down daunted on him. He hadn't prepared for this.

POV Flick.

I knew this day would come, on day I knew I had to tell Sam, tell him about my past and I so wished I had done this before, I would have to tell him everything, about Max, Fang and about my immortality and finally our daughter, our own flesh and blood, brought into this world by fault and being like me. I don't know how he was going to take this, this and the fact that we had to move, this was our home and had been for six years and now we had to leave. Jen was born here, born here, took her first steps, said her first words, all that was in these walls, mocking me now. When we got back into the house I kept Jen in my sight the whole time and now when Sam comes home, any minute now, Fang offered to watch her while Max stayed with me to help me explain. This was most likely going to be the hardest thing in my life. I loved Sam and I just hoped he loved me enough to understand, I believed he did, he trusted me, he loved me. But this wasn't a normal human freak thing, this was supernatural.  
"Flick, you about?" He hollered through the house.  
"In the living room..." I was shaking but Max was here, and she gave me a small weak smile which filled me with slight confidence. Sam walked in his eyes straight to me a smile etched across his face but this melted away the second he made contact with my eyes. He flew over to me taking my face in his hands.  
"What's happened?" He said.  
"Someone broke in...they tried to..." The tears that I had bottled, now exploded out of my eyes. There was no stopping them. Sam took me in his arms and pulled me against him.  
"Flick, what did they try to do?" He said, his voice shaking with a hint of confusion.  
"They tried to take her...they tried to take our Jen..."  
"Where is she?"  
"With Fang in the other room, if it weren't for Max...they-" I couldn't finish. I ran my hand though my tied up hair roughly and plunging deeper into Sam's shoulders.  
"She's okay now, that's the main thing right?" I shook my head. "Have you called the police?" I can't call the police. Oh god, here goes nothing.  
"Sam there's more..."  
"Oh god they didn't hurt her did they?"  
"No, it's...I've lied to you, all this time...I lied."  
"What?" Here goes everything I ever had.  
"Sam, I was made in a test-tube...I was made for science and, and I can't die..." I looked up at him, his face changing.  
"You can't die?" He quizzed.  
"Well technically I'm dead..."  
"This doesn't make any sense?" I know, trust me.  
"Sam, it's true I mean-" Max said from behind me, extending her beautiful wings across the room. Sam looked in wonder.  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"Unfortunately not..."  
"Are you some sort of angel?" Max chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Can you die?"  
"Very much so...I'm like you, but I have wings, ninety eight percent human, two percent avian..."  
"Flick, is this why you told me you couldn't have children?..."  
"Yes, I didn't lie to you, I didn't think I could..." I wiped my face with my own hand, trying to gain composure. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you..." I bit my lip, attempting o hold back the tears, but is was no use.  
"Flick, hey, hey..." He pulled up my chin to face him. "I understand...okay, I get it" he nodded himself. "So why are people wanting Jen?"  
"I don't know..." I said, and I really didn't know, that was the worst part. "Maybe because they didn't know I couldn't die until I did and was stuck at this age, but as Jen is a developing child maybe they wanted to-to test-" oh god, I couldn't do this.  
"When you say test?"  
"She means prod, poke with needles, dog crates, it not a place to be" Max chips in, I must thank her later.  
"We have to move, get away from here, immediately..." Sam said abruptly, pulling me closer.  
"Are you mad at this?" I asked.  
"At you, no, never...but these people I am...try to hurt my family, who do they think they are?" I breathed a sigh on relief, any inkling I had of him not understanding was completely white washed out. We would tackle this together.

**don't say I didn't warn you :) review! Thanks Ains, emileeee D and totalbooknerd13 (hopefully you find this one doh!) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry I have been a bit pants at updating...I went to see 'walk off the earth' and they were absolutely amazing...check them out on YouTube they are amazing on there but even better live...any-who here is the next instalment shazaaaam...**

Sam had bundled Jen and Flick in the car, Max and Fang offered to Fly, to scope the area, create a peace of mind that they weren't being followed. Sam and Flick kept to the back roads. All phone GPS's had been switched off and new phones issued just incase. They had Flick had even gotten the chance to die her hair, which was once golden down brown. She didn't like it but it had to be done. Max and Fang had distance between them, one in front and one behind just in case. Max had the front, soaring high above out of human eyesight, not even Flick could see her, but of course she could see all. As you Max and Fang have acute eyesight. Within the car, Sam drove while Flick and Jen were in the back, Flick held onto her, she wouldn't let her out of her sight. Then Fang bought up the rear. Sometimes pivoting in the so that he could see for miles around him. Flick had alway got a back up plan for if this ever happened so she directed Sam to a little house that she had bought in the country side.

Fangs blog

3rd April

Yo,  
Strange how that we thought it was all over and yet here I am again, typing to you guys that the government is still up to their dirty old tricks. I can't tell you where I am, obviously, but I can tell you that are still about. Max and I were sure we had defeated these evil creeps, turns out we were wrong, so wrong. I'm sorry if I lead you guys, my faithful Bloggers, into false security. I thought it was all over, we did, but no they have found another way to get back to us and all because of one little girl! No not one of the Flock. But almost, they are family to us. And Flock if you are reading this, we are fine, don't come looking for us because we are safe now, but please be careful they are still among us. Eraser count is still zero, so I have concluded that they have completely retired.  
Stay safe,  
Fly on  
Fang-  
Ps- Max- "I swear guys if you do come looking for us I will kick your butts into next week, we are safe and there is no need to panic, stay safe"

POV Max

We both skim read his post before submitting, Fang's blog is really the only way he copes with situations and is careful not to give any information and neither is the laptop traceable, some creation white-coat style. Anyway, we had now landed at a two-bed bungalow, Flick, Sam and Jen were already there by the time we had scoped the woods and surrounding fields. I had the idea of us all sleeping n the living room just for the first few nights just incase we were followed we could all protect Jen well. Fang and I explored the house, finding ourselves in the loft. The loft's only access was a small ladder from the hallway entry and a small window on the roof. We were surprised to find that it was all packed out with bedroom, wardrobes and dressers, what I thought was a bungalow, had a safe haven loft space which was bordered by authentic wooden beams which gave it that cabin in the woods sort of feel. Flick had no idea apparently that this was here, so she let us have this space. When then devised a plan to which if anything was to attack we were ready, with all different scenarios, put Flick and I at peace with our minds. I was happy now that we had made some contact with the Flock. Hopefully even Jeb hadn't caught on that we had gone although I had a hunch he had something to do with it, he always did, didn't he? Always has to stick his ore in.

Before we all felt like settling down for the night in the living room, Fang and I stole a few moments in the loft.  
"How you feeling about all this?" We were staring up at the ceiling laying on our backs, wings tucked underneath us, I laid comfortably in the crook between Fang's arm and body. That arm was around the back of my shoulders and across my stomach joining with my hand, our finger entwined. For some reason the scene reminded me of the many nights we have spent up in the trees, that I half expected to see the stars rather them the brown-beamed ceiling. Maybe it was the wood work.  
"Honestly?" I finally answered, after taking in my surroundings.  
"Yeah..."  
"Paranoid out of mind, even though we have the best defence strategy I have ever made...you?" He shuffled a little under me and tightened his grip. I couldn't feel anymore safer, apart from the impending doom that we could be attacked at any moment, but I think I will let that one slide.  
"Yeah..."  
"Fang, this isn't your fault, this isn't our fault, it's just one of those things"  
"I know" I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "Your so beautiful...you know that, so kind so caring, honest..." ,Then I abruptly sprung up, wrestling him to the covers and pinning him down. He struggled under my tight grip.  
"That's for the beautiful..." He laughed, pushing me up, twisting me and pinning me down underneath him. I kicked myself for teaching him how to over throw me.  
"It's true..."  
"Shut up" then I turned him back down, smashing my lips on his. He held my hips, moving his mouth with mine. Pressing down he lifted his torso without breaking the kiss. This made me sit on his lap, legs either side. His hands moved up my back and he held the base of my wings. Then he pushed me down, so that he was on top of me. Deepening the kiss further. So far that I thought I had been transported into a different world. I could see nothing, one reason being because my eyes were closed, another reason being when I did open them for a millisecond I saw nothing but Fang, nothing around me, just us. Why did our wrestling matches always end with us making out? I rubbed my hands through his hair. I pulled away for a breather, Fang continued to travel down my neck, pressing delicate kisses all the way along. Going dangerously near my cleavage...he would pay for this, because his hand held him up either side of my head, I was free to shuffle down, so now that his lips met mine once again. He then eased his weight down onto me, and pulling me over him in the same motion. So that I laid directly on top of him. I took his head in my hands. I laughed a little against him for the reason that his hand were sending little spirals of electric through me. My hair had dropped down, around my face and he was laughing too, smiling against my lips. I couldn't think of anything so perfect. I loved the feeling of his smile, which he only kept for me.  
"Did you know that Jen called me uncle?" He said against me, he chuckled as he said.  
"No..." I said also laughing. "She doesn't know what she getting herself into..."  
"Max, it made me feel really good..." I pulled away his eyes sparkling into mine. I smiled down at him. He was opening up, which made him seem all the more cute, not that I would tell him this.

**emileee D in answer to your question, No, Flick, Sam and Jenny do not have wings...if I had there wouldn't be a story :) hoped you liked the faxness, I enjoy writing them, I prefer writing the action but I guess each to their own...also would like to ask a question to my dear readers... Considering you are reading this suggests that you have read Maximum ride so I just wandered does it say anywhere in the books where Fang got his name from? Because I read the first one, as in the angel experiment, when I was really young and I would have thought it would have been in that? But since time has gone on, I lent the books and never got them back so I can't research :( could you review your answer or Pm WMD if you prefer? Awesome...longest authors note ever...please review what you think, so dont be scared to suggest stuff, criticise or start a friendly chat...cheers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five... enjoy my pretties and thanks to emileeeee d for answering my question :) I didn't think so but wanted to make sure before I went against the book, cheers :)**

*three years pass*

The lab technician looks at his screen, a picture of a small girl in the corner.  
"They call her Jenny, her project ID 435, her growth development has accelerated to almost full grown teen...she is immortal, but what we want to know is how immortal is she? She has one immortal parent but the other is human" the other man stiffens when he mentions human.  
"Is the human actually our region of human, or completely human?" He asks.  
"We have had no input in the male parents development, looking back into his ancestry, none of them have had our input, nor worked for us...it's a mystery to why these are compatible..."  
"They do say sir, there is one perfect match for everybody..."  
"That is a very human approach Arthur...but yes, you could be right, be we certainly didn't create him to be the other half."  
"Other half's don't work, we know from past experience..."  
"True-" the door opens to the technicians office, his co-worker stiffens once again and both stand to. A heavy set man in militant uniform glides in swiftly.  
"At ease." Both men stand down and stare at the man. "Report"  
"Rapid growth sir, I believe her to be like 126 sir"  
"Like mother like daughter..." He coughs into his hand. "Do we know how it happened?"  
"Negative sir...we don't know at all, it should be impossible for her to conceive, however if she can could we not create more, it has successfully bonded with these two only..."  
"What good would that do, later in the line could result into birth defects and deformities we can't have this for the perfect race...plus we don't know whether she actually is..."  
"Are you saying we have to kill her first?"  
"Precisely, then development will stop and be like her mother..."  
"Can they still feel pain?" The first time the assistant speaks.  
"Yes, all feelings and emotions are all normal, however repair to bodily tissue is faster then average" the technician states. "When are we capturing them?"  
"As soon as we know where they are...we are going to have to kill 435 and maybe test on how to destroy 126...as far as we know she is un-killable we tried the bullet to the brain, decapitation, bullet to the heart, but we can't find the weak spot. But we will, we need to know how to control them." Both technicians bow slightly and the militant disappears through the door way. When the door closes both exhale in relief. They never like being in his presence, maybe it's the AK 4-7 he hung around his shoulder, maybe it was his death stare or even just the uniform which scared them into complying with his rules.

POV Flick

"Mum, I don't get these algebra things..." Jen wines in that teenage voice she has at the moment which is beyond annoying. I was currently teaching her high standard maths, considering she's only nine, but going on nineteen. She even looked like a nineteen year old, maybe thats pushing it, sixteen maybe, this whole thing never happened to me, I grew at a normal rate, but Jen her mind as well as her physique grew. It absolutely killed me, that she was like me, she was immortal, but how far was she. I wanted answers but to get them would risk everything we have in these past three years, and I don't want to loose this. Did the even know if they know? The least they know the better.  
"It's because you forgot to simplify..." Max looked over at her work and inwardly groaned.  
"Maths was never really a strong point..." She confide. "Since when did they use the alphabet in there?"  
"Since the dawn of time, young grasshopper..." Fang sang. Yeah that rhymed. He slipped a hand around Max's waist peering on top of Jen.  
"Ah, need to to simplify that bit...as this here isn't simplified down enough"  
"Oh." Jen went, exhausted. "Okay, is that it?" She turned the paper towards me and I peered at the scribbles.  
"Fang, since when could you do maths?"  
"There's a lot you don't know about me..." Fang said and laughed.  
"I am actually insulted" there banter always made me laugh.  
"This is correct, go on off you pop" I said to Jen and she sulked back to her room to read. It was past nine now and I was completely exhausted myself. Sam was already in bed, apparently he had a headache. I waltzed over to our room while I heard a whoosh of wings head out of the window and up. Bird kids eh? Always with the fly in, rather then using a perfectly fine ladder.  
"Hey Sammy?" He groaned in response. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah" he clearly wasn't. I climbed in under the covers, and finding my way to him and wrapping my arms around.  
"Tell me..." He put an arm around me.  
"I'm getting old Flick."  
"Sam what? How are you getting old?"  
"One day I'll be old and you'll be you, like always" I try to plant a kiss on his lips but he pulls away, I feel like I have been shot in the gut, which has actually happened to me.  
"Sammy, look I-"  
"And now Jen too, it's going to be me left to just rot, while you two carry on living, which don't get me wrong..." I have got you wrong, what the hell.  
"Sam, I didn't choose to be like this, y'know."  
"Flick, please look at this from my point of view...I would want for the world for you to never die because it would devastate me, but at the same time, how can I live..."  
"Sam, I love you, I love you so much, I don't care that your going to get old, I love you, really love you" I found myself holding his face in my hands.  
"I don't think I could stand to see you die, in front of me, for it to be alright"  
"Sammy- " I place my lips on his, I could feel his pain through me, he didn't resist this time. He let me travel around his lips, pressing lightly. He rubbed my face with his hand, I hadn't realised but I was crying, actual tears running down my face. I pulled away almost frustrated with myself. He's leaving me, leaving Jen, leaving us. "Sammy, please don't" I pleaded.  
"Flick, what? Don't do what?"  
"Leave us..."  
"Flick I wouldn't...I-" he held me against him tighter. "I love you, I couldn't leave you, I couldn't leave Jen...don't be so stupid"  
"Stupid? This isn't a fairytale, this is life...my life, our life, our whole lives, I can't help- I never wanted for Jen to be like this, I never lied to you about not be able to have kids...I didn't think I could Sam and I knew you wanted a family, which I couldn't provide" this I had bottled up for ages, I resented myself, I should have got rid of this sooner except I have been keeping it locked in its cell and swallowed the key. Turns out he had too.  
"That doesn't matter to me...I love you, I'm just scared, scared that I would somehow be left, I'm just scared that you'll be around to see me die and I can't have that"  
"So you are leaving?" I was so confused.  
"No, not now..."  
"But you will..."  
"It's a long, long, long way off Flick you said it yourself" I did. Before I knew it he had me down on my back, us ands through my hair. "I love you, I really love you" he said. I believed him too and he knew that.  
"I love you too" I said.

**this wasn't just a filler I promise, I wanted to get across how Sam is coping with this as he is the 'normal' guy in all this, like me and you...well most of the time ;) so I think this to be the reaction of me or you to such a strange cause? Obviously we wouldn't encounter this in everyday life (we hope :/) so yeah seems like hum rational human reaction :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short one this one...enjoy :) **

The next morning Jen was already up, reading a magazine. Max came down through the window sleepily.  
"Why don't you use the ladder?"  
"Because if you had wings you would understand...you would always take the option to fly, it's a bird kid thing"  
"I eat crap...do you think it's an immortal thing?" They both laughed.  
"I don't think your mum would agree..." Max laughed, then sat down next to her looking at Fangs laptop. Sam and Flick looked over their shoulders, nodded and proceeded into the kitchen. Max was looking at the screen intently, she couldn't believe that Jen had managed to hack into the schools system, what ever Flick was teaching her was seriously having some effect.

POV Max

I trolled through the the databases trying to find anything on Jen, Flick specifically didn't want Jen having to look, she thought I would be too sensitive. Quite rightly so, this was bringing back harsh memories which I really didn't feel like contending with right now. Fang had already spent the night, going through it keeping watch. We took it in turn most nights, although we only had small groups of erasers and Fly boys we hadn't actually had a full on attacks and nothing's ever come from it. I can't believe they are still making them worthless things anyway. I thought they had retired them...apparently they didn't get the memo after all. Just the paranoia, as always, nothing major. But strangely enough Flick had it too. Maybe it's a women thing. I looked over at Jen, she still had everything that made her human, the innocence, the likes and interests, the norms which I think Sam influenced. She even liked a guy, although no one knows that apart from me. She knows that she could never see him though being all advanced DNA and all that crap. I think she just enjoys talking to him and stuff. To think she's what nine but already in her teens. Even mentally. She reminded me of Dylan in that sense, he was what like two but a fully grown teen. My perfect other half. What a load of bull that was, I mean seriously what were they thinking. I hadn't even heard from the guy in what at least four years, I had sneaky hunches that he was in on this, he has to be, then again he could be somewhere happily married, who knows...anyways. I looked through some more files trying to find even the hint of names mentioned, but all were codes and numbers a whole lot of numbers in fact that it didn't even appear to be English anymore. It's like these guys spoke in numbers. 054, 098, 126 this and 435 that Jesus what are these guys, hyped up calculators? Actually I wouldn't put it past them.  
"Max, what exactly are you doing?" Jen was looking over at me and Flick gave me a look.  
"Just brushing up on some info about myself, it sounds big headed, but I still would like to know what makes me tick, call it a hobby" I lied and Flick nodded.  
"Anything on me?" Jen asked, sweat started to bead on the back of my neck, Flicks stare was immense.  
"No, they don't seem to document you..." Oh god, lying through the skin on my teeth. What is up with that saying, skin on teeth? Seriously when the time has come I have chomped down on the odd hand around my mouth and its not pretty. I guess the person who makes up these phrases doesn't look into these things. I don't blame them.  
"Oh I'm just not special enough, I don't have wings I guess" she jokes.  
"Jen can you help me with the dishes?"  
"I can, but that doesn't mean I want to."  
"Please?" Flick pleads and I gets done with a groan, a grunt and a moan. I continue my search that has got to be some key to this, to tell me what these numbers mean. Then as I'm about to give up a picture flashes up, it's Jen, as a six year old, her hair much lighter then it is now, although still golden. Next to her is a set of numbers. Surprise, surprise. But I recognise them, 435 wasn't that the one in all the other docs? I scroll through to find parents they list Sam as one and a number as the other. That must be Flick then. Her number 126. Oh god now I can decipher it. I must tell Fang, he wouldn't mind waking up for this. I let him lay in as he was on watch. I bash the laptop down and climb out the window, pouncing up into the air from the ground and into the room.  
"Fang?" I say I soothingly stroking his face.  
"Hmmm, Max..."  
"Fang, I have found something...we can figure out what they are saying the numbers are people, they are Jen and Flick."  
"Max, I need to tell you something..." He looks at me his eyes dead straight. I nod, for him to proceed. "I keep having this feeling, this dream Max, I think something's going to happen soon, just a feeling" his feelings are pretty accurate recently so I'm trusting this, if he's feeling something, it must be true. Ironic considering this guy has no feelings, except in front of me I guess.  
"What is it?"  
"I think they are going to kill Jen, to stop her from developing further, bit the thing is they don't know completely if she is immortal...so if they kill her and they are wrong..."  
"She's going to die." The words had much emotion from behind them, I would have said it myself, I could finish Fangs sentences but I didn't this time. This was Flick, in our room...her face fell, she fell, to the ground, her knees buckling under her weight and she slumped down. I ran to her almost. Attempting to catch her but tumbled down with her. "You won't let them will you?" She pleaded with me.  
"No, definitely not." I looked over at Fang who nodded in agreement.

**thanks for your continued support I love you all, if you like this review it, I need some encouragement :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: do no own maximum ride :) cheers.**

**Chapter seven- I apologise in advance...**

A few days had passed and Flick had sat down and told Sam straight away, there would be no secrets between them ever again. Flick was unconsolable though, she took it hard, harder then Sam, he understood fine, just still didn't believe it. But Flick did, it was all she thought about now, and deciding whether or not to tell Jen, she should know, but was she ready to know. What if she was to sneak out and not tell anyone where she was going? These were the thoughts and questions running around Flicks mind, she trusted her like any mother would Jen was smart and she knew of the consequences but maybe she needed to know the whole truth. How would she take it?

POV Flick

"What your mum wants to say is that some people want to...um...kill you in order to stop your development, but what they don't know is whether you would come back to life or whether you wouldn't...they just don't know...we don't know and they are willing to risk your life just to see if you will" he said so perfectly, straight to the point. Why couldn't I do this.  
"What? They, they can't do that... Mum don't tell me they can?" I had her in a tight embrace, rocking back and forth and laying my chin on the top of her head.  
"They can sweetie, I'm sorry, but we won't let them okay, we have Max and Fang and you have me...we wont let them..." A tear leaked from my eye, Jen must have realised because she pulled away. She looked at me dead in the face.  
"Mum...I don't want to die..." I did once, I wanted to die, for once to feel pain and there be an end to it. But there was no use for me, I couldn't simple as that.  
"We won't let it happen, I promise." Max said with much conviction.  
"Damn straight." Fang said. I was so grateful to these guys, they were willing to risk anything for us, I can't imagine why, maybe because they know what's its like. I wast afraid to admit that we needed them, the heat off them was enough to not cause us any problem and yet we brought the heat back on them. I felt guilty, so guilty they have been through this once already, on a personal level and now they have to relive it. Life isn't fair, is it?  
I let Jen go back to her room, she needed space to digest this I think we all did.  
"Why have they waited this long, I mean three years...do you think they just haven't found us?" Sam said. I loved his lack of knowledge sometimes it made us all think to how this would look from different angles.  
"I don't know...it's likely they know where we are, maybe they were wait till she is developed enough to not need care...I don't know, I don't even know how old they deem her to be, or how old she has to be...I just don't know" Sam took me in a tight embrace. He understood my pain, like no other. He was just an innocent player in this and I cursed myself for getting him involved, although I couldn't have helped that. I knew that too, but I still felt guilty, this horrible sinking feeling in my gut which made me feel sick, like I was oint to be sick every time I saw the toilet. Suddenly there was a massive thud on the roof. Max was the first to react, going straight into Jen room and dragging her in to the living room. She was equally scared as I was her, face frozen with horror. Fang crowded around them, Sam and I followed suit.

POV narrater

As more pounding sounded on the roof, the unphysical amount of emotion electricity heightened in the air, all were poised and ready to fight if they had to, all calculating the exits, all revising their plans and routes until given the sign by Max to move. She was calculating but without sight on anything it was hard to justify. Then militant guards pounded in the windows coming from all directions.  
"Disperse!" Max shouted. She handed over Jen to Sam and they both went to hide in the bedroom. Flick had her game face on, her teeth clenched, ready to go after anyone who went after her daughter. She had everything to loose. Fang was stationed, in position to strike, but they didn't advance merely created a circle around them. They were even.y spaced which Max thought to be good as they were easier to take down this way. There was about ten on each side of the circle. Then one stepped just out of line and walked forward a step.  
"Cooperate and no one gets hurt" Max practically snickered. Sam and Jen were in the space on the wardrobe, he cradled her, covering her mouth with his hand, so they could not be heard. she wept silently, scared out of her mind. "We want the girl and her mother..." He said and the same thought passed through all three that stood before him. Over my dead body. Although Flick saw the irony of this.  
"What if we don't..." Max growled.  
"We attack. Simple as." He said shrugging. Max walked up to him so that they were level, although the guy was heavy set, I was actually quite short for a man, so he was more less height wise on par with Max.  
"No sale" Max spat and clocked him in the jaw. The fighting had begun. The three of them spun out their hand to hand combat knocking at least three guys out each. Flick took her first guy ramming her knee into his gut, she knocked out the second via default of dimpling swinging for another guy and knocking this one in the process. Fang round house kicked one guy which shot into another, they both tumbled like dominos, the third was was perching for Max, we he couldn't have so pulled him back with force, twirling him and delivering a punch to his head, snapping it back, he feel in a curled heap on the floor. Max had one guy ram her from her left so she stepped out of the way, he crashed into a wall in a comical fashion, her fist connected with another, pounding hard not his chest and making him wheeze, the third had been lucky to get away with a broken jaw, as she decked him with her chin forcefully. But then guns were pulled and they all immediately stopped. Max thought to herself that they didn't have any weapons. Four of them now in a square pointed guns at them including the head, leader guy. Max looked over at Fang then at Flick, she knew that Flick was going to do what she said she was going to do even if she didn't like it. Flick flinched, enough for all the point and shoot at her. She was the distracter. Fang without hesitation scooped up her motionless body and Max ran to the bedroom coaxing them out the wardrobe. She picked up a gun on the way past and flung it at Fang, who shot three point blank, the head guy had ran by this point. Realising that staying would only result in his death. Max ran through, to the room a guy stood by the wardrobe, she tackled him to the ground, Sam was already out, and in a fighting stance. Jen looked through a small opening to look at the scene she felt so helpless, she couldn't do anything frozen in fear. She watched max wrestle the guy to the ground. A shot rang out and then another. Although the opening was small she could see that the guy with the gun was dead. Then she saw Sam, her own father fall to the ground. She cried out, although it wasn't audible. She could see that his body was completely motionless. Another cry came and this time it was Flick.  
"Sam?" Jen proceeded out of the wardrobe, her mum fell the ground clutching her husbands hand.  
"Dad?" Jen spoke.  
"Max, Fang, please get her out of here" at first neither moved, shock had frozen them to the spot. Then Max grabbed her, thrusting her out the room and Fang followed. "Sam?" She stroked his hair. "Please, please don't leave me" she cried, hot tears poring down her face, like rain on a window pane. "You can't do this to me. Sammy...you said..." She found his wrist, attempting to find his pulse, but couldn't, I satisfied she tried his neck, her hand shaking. Still no pulse. She then laid her head on his stomach, no heart beat. She couldn't get up now, she was still holding his wrist, she entwined her fingers in his one last time. Her head still on his chest. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why are you doing this to me?" She said to not anyone in particular.

**review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Emileee d, your review...I just loved it, simple, no words just a ':O' face...I like you :) thanks again to Ains for reviewing too :)**

Max found Flick with Sam, her head on his chest, she was weeping softly.  
"Flick, come on..." She stretched out her hand unsure whether she had seen it. Max hated herself for not being able to stop it, she felt so guilty. A sinking feeling in her gut. Flick looked at Max then back to Sam.  
"I can't leave him..."  
"Flick, he's gone..." She shook her head rapidly.  
"He can't be, Max, he can't, he wouldn't do this..." She thought back to the night before when he said he wasn't leaving her, almost like she had preempted this. At least he had no need to be scared now.  
"Flick, please, he's in a better place now-"  
"A better place? The best place is being here, with his daughter, his wife, his family"  
"Flick, please come with me...we have to go"  
"I'm done running..."  
"I thought we were too, but Flick please I have to protect you, protect Jen..."  
"Max...I'm so lost"  
"Come on..." Max helped her up propping her against her and letting her cry into her shoulder. "Lets get back to Jen and Fang, then we can get going" it was unlike Max to stay in one place so long that her paranoia literally bounced off her.  
"Please just give me a minute to collect myself...I can't go out there in front of my daughter like this..." Flick said pulling away from Max.  
"Do you want a minute alone?"  
"Can you stay?"  
"Of course" Flick smiled, Max held her hand tightly. She was itching to get going but knew this must have been hard on Flick, she couldn't imagine being without Fang. Flick spent the minutes clearing her head.  
She wiped her eyes on her top having one last look at Sam before leaving the room. Max didn't follow her straight away, she had to check his pulse, his heart, just to make sure herself...although she had seen it. It cast her memory back to when she thought Fang was going to die back at the hospital. It sent a cold shiver down her spine and even a tear escaped her...he was a friend, a good husband and an exceptional father. He was innocent and human he didn't deserve this, Flick didn't, Jen certainly didn't. She went on through Flick had taken Jen in her arms, she kept composure like she tried so hard to do. Max walked to Fang, who was standing awkwardly to the side, his head down. When Max touched his shoulder, he pulled up his face, a pink streak down one side of his face. He looked so upset. He took Max in his arms and they shared this telepathic moment of understanding. They both didn't know what to do. Fang knew though that Max had seen it, at least he only got the aftermath with Jen. Seeing that what barely even fourteen year old loose her father like that. It cut him deep actually, although he wasn't prepared to admit that yet, not with what compared to Max was feeling. Seeing it all happen in front of her, their main priority was Jen, maybe it should have been both of them.

POV Max

It isn't easy loosing a friend and wow we have lost a few but this one right here seemed all the more real then the rest. I think it's because Sam, he was just an ordinary person caught up in the middle of it all and I could tell that Flick felt guilty, if it weren't for her he would be living, if they had never met, if they never had Jen this would have never happened. She just lost her life partner all because of some greedy-bastard-white-coats this is why we helped people, this is why we saved the world, this is why, because innocent lives, every John Smith and Mary smith are in danger just because of greed, ad the earths resources. What is the point? Sam, due to no fault of his own, died tonight and one wife and one daughter are at loss of because of that. These guys are effecting millions though. My anger grew, I wanted these guys gone, off the radar, demolished, no way are they hurting anyone else again. I just can't believe it took a death close at home for me to figure this out. Shame on me, I have grown weak...and that's not acceptable. I'm a leader and was a pretty strong one at that. If I do say so myself. I'm and taking this down, brick by brick if I have to and I'm not stopping till everyone is locked up in a mental asylum somewhere, forever. I swear to God though, if one if them messes with me again I won't hesitate into ripping them to shreds, not killing them, but making sure they don't come up with any plans again. I'm not a killer that only made me like them which I am not. Never will be no matter who my father is I would never be like him.  
"We have to go..." I said into Fangs chest. His arms closed around me.  
"I know...these men won't be unconscious for ever..."  
"No..." I said and let Fang go, he pulled me back sharply. Planting a small kiss on my lips and letting me go again. It was amazing what a little moment like that can do o your mood, he was with me on this, he always was and always will be, we are in it together and we are coming out together. I put my hand on Flicks shoulder.  
"I know..." She said. "Lets go..." She picked up Jen and we all got in the car. I felt like flying but I knew that we would only get tired carrying them because no way was I letting them at least two feet away from me. This was war.

**ouch...wanted to get across some Max anger there, my blood was boiling as I was writing this so I hoped you felt it too :) um...would also like to point out I don't think I have any control of these characters anymore, I kinda feel like there developing on their own, they are running away with me so yeah...I'm no longer in control anymore :/ quite worrying :) anyhow review as always :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- sorry had a little break from this one, I update freedom of flight more often just to let you know if you wanna' check that out, if you have already, or follow it already then extra brownie points... I'm taking a little break from writing due to family commitments so bare with me a stay tuned :)...because this is obviously a radio show...never mind...**

As a long drive was ahead of them they had stopped a while back for some essential supplies and immediately got on the road, even swapping their car with another, to avoid being recognised. Who knows what those white coats were planning?  
"Why mum?" Jen sounded.  
"I don't know sweetie..." Jen laid on her should, slow tears rolling den her face.  
"Jen if I could have stopped..." Max began, but she couldn't finish.  
"It's not your fault..." Flick said from the back seat. Fang looked back at the two, but immediately regretted it, seeing their faces was just too much.  
"It's those bloody white-coats, why did they have to... Dad is, was..." Jen was barely keeping it together but there was sophistication behind her tone, a maturity.  
"They will pay for this I promise..." Max said with venom, Fang was a little worried about her.  
"Maybe you should just let them take me... I mean I don't want anyone else to get hurt and the chances of me dying a pretty slim, the worst case scenario is that I die right?" There was a silence that descended on the car, it was deafening, all you could hear was the engine and traffic sounds from the road.  
"Jen, dying would be the lighter option...torture is worst case scenario..." Max said finally breaking the silence.  
"What?"  
"Jen, honny, if you can't die, like me then they would torture and torture and torture because you're not actually going to die, well die and come back for them to torture you again and again..." Flick caught herself, a tear escaping down her face. "I couldn't live with myself..."  
"Mum it's not your fault either... You didn't know, mum you didn't even know you could have children, mum I love you and I want to do the right thing, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me..."  
"Well, I want to be selfish for once, just this once, I can't see you go through what I..." She caught herself again. Another deafening silence.  
"You were tortured..." Jen began, looking at her mother dead in the eyes.  
"Thats how come you know us, we helped get your mum out of the school..." Max intervened, Fang kept quite in fear of saying something delicate.  
"Did dad know?" Jen asked. Flick shook her head.  
"I couldn't tell him sweetie, I can't even bring myself to think about it, I'm sorry I should have told you, this is our ability...not just mine anymore" Flick said.  
"But I'm different...I am growing fast, maturing fast..."  
"I don't know anything about that at all, I grew normally. I think, then stayed this age from when I died the first time..."  
"So there comes to point when I have to die in the fear of being a granny for the rest of my life..." This made the car laugh under their breaths. She was lightening the mood, unaware that she had done so but felt better for it.  
"She has a point Flick..." Max said. Flick couldn't handle killing her herself, no way, she knew it had to happen at some point, Jen was right, it had to happen and fairly soon, but Flick was determined it won't be by her hand. What if Jen wasn't immortal, what if she had some other mutation or what ever? Flick couldn't have that over her head. Max pulled into a motel and managed to get two rooms, conveniently connected by a singular door. Max and Fang took one room so that the Flick and Jen could talk without them listening in.

POV max

I sat on the bed, completely wrapped in guilt, I couldn't help feeling that I could have stopped his death somehow, I could have done something extra...something more, I could have prevented this, something, anything. Fang sat next to me, putting his arm around me a pulling me close.  
"Max-" he kissed my forehead.  
"Fang, don't..."  
"Max it isn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done..."  
"There was there always is!" A tear pricked my eye and I was determined not to let it fall, no way was this escaping. I was the strong one, the leader, the one that keeps it all together.  
"Max-" he healed me even closer. "It's okay Max, let it out" let it out? How can I do that, I have to be strong, I have to be emotionless, I have to be unmasked by emotions, they could effect my judgement and I just can't afford that.  
"I can't..."  
"You can, I love you and I need you to" he kissed my ear, then my neck, "please" he pleaded. "Max it's okay, it's me and I know you, so no use hiding it..." With that, it was like a burst pipe, a continuous flow or tears cascading and wetting his shirt. He patted my back and then stroked my hair, leaning his own head on top of mine.  
"I love you so much, Fang don't ever die..." He rubbed my arms, pulling me away from him and looking at me dead in the eyes. Which stung like hell.  
"Not planning on it..." He said taking me into him again. Encircling his arms around me, my tears slowing. He was right, letting it out was a good plan. Fang, don't know what I would do without him. A little tap sounded on the door.  
"Come in" fang said, wiping my eyes for me.  
"Who's on watch tonight?"  
"Fang and I" I said.  
"Alright thanks..." Flick said and walked out closing the door behind her. Fang took me in agin and I held on to him, I never wanted to let go.  
"Max get some rest, I'll keep watch?"  
"Are you sure?" I trusted Fang as though he was part of me, well he was.  
"Of course..." He said laying back, making me lay down with him. I snuggled into him, soaking up not only his heat source but comfort too.


End file.
